Just a bad dream
by KishxIchigoFG
Summary: My first fic...What happens wen Kissh has a bad dream? read and discover!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew and their characters are not my property… so sad  
this is my firtsfic so please don't be mean on the reviews  
Sumary: what happens wen Kissh has a bad dream on a rainy night?

JUST A BAD DREAM

It was a rather strange night… nothing could be heard except for the rain falling. But for a green haired alien there was something besides the rain that could be herd…it was the desperate beatings of his heart wile he was looking everywhere for just one person:

"Ichigo…………… please be ok, please be ok, please be ok."

His precious kitten was nowhere o be found and the sharp pain of despair fear was starting to take over him. He had looked everywhere:

Not at home

Not at the café

He even dared to see if she was with that bastard Masaya but he was not at home and also out of sight.

Kissh was flying trough the park when a big thunder was heard… and also a scream. But it was no random scream he new that voice for too long to not know ho it belonged to………… it was Ihigo's voice!!!!

He quickly flew to the source of the scream but had to stop to prevent himself from a heart attack.

There she was, his koneco-chan his beloved Ihigo completely covered with bruises lying on a puddle of her own blood and right next to her was that bastard Blue Knight with his sword all covered in blood HIS KITTEN'S BLOD

At the sight of Kissh the Blue Knight gave a evil smile and disappeared letting poor Ichigo lying on the floor dead………..

Kissh couldn't control himself he wasn't able to move. He just stood there with tears running trough his face

" kitten, my kitten she just c… can't be …. I…Ich…..Ichigo please …….wa...wake up ...please…………….

ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BAM!!!!!!!!!!!

Sooooooo wht'cha think  
second chapter will be posted as soon as I can  
Kissh: WTF!!!!! I want to know what happened to my kitten  
Me :(evil grin) wait and see

Reviews please!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi there!!! This is the 2 chapter of my fic please enjoy_

"_talking" 'thinking' _

_On previous chapter:_

"_kitten, my kitten she just c… can't be …. I…Ich…..Ichigo please …….wake up please……………._

_ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_BAM!!!!!!!!!!!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_BAM!!!!!!!!!!!_

"_Kissh's POV" _

"_Ouch shit!!!!!! My head it hurt's oh!!! Wait ……… my, my head? Why the hell my head is hurting?_

_And why am I on my bead…. I tough I was with my kitt….._

_KITTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_One more time the images of his dead kitten invaded his mind. He needed to see if she was ok._

_With no more toughs he teleported._

"You're POV"

A sleeping Ichigo was sited wide eyed on her bed in her pink pj's just too scared to try to sleep again (a/n: in my story she's completely terrified of thunder).

"Ichigo's POV"

"Why does it has to be such a bad night!? Rain and thunder!! Just perfect how the hell am I going to sleep again? And the dream……"

'Why was I dreaming whit Kissh and the Blue Knight? BUT WHY WAS KISSH ON MY DREAM!!!!!!!?????????'

For a matter of fact she was really thinking of the green haired alien more than she should. She always found herself drifting to dream-land during school and even at the café, and more terrorizing for her was that even when she was with Aoyama Masaya.

"Maybe I'm starting to lik….. NO!!!! I can't love on even like Kissh he's the enemy ……….. but …. He's always looking for me and kissing me…… and…."

Without noticing she was starting to blush but that was shortly called off by another thunder and a very pale and trembling Kissh that entered her room without being noticed.

"KIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!...what…..?"

"You POV"

Her scream stopped immediately when she felt two trembling but strong arms around her shoulders. She looked at the figure in front of her and was surprised to see a very scared Kissh holding her for dear life. More surprising was when she felt little drops on her neck

"Kis….kissh? why ….why are you crying for?"

"Ichigo."

The very use of her real name and not just a pet one told her that this was not normal that one holding her was not the Kissh she knew.

"I….I thought ……yo…you're d…dea….dead…. I saw you dead on a dream and couldn't bare the thought of it. I needed to see if you were ok." Wyle he was speaking his hold of her was getting stronger as if he was to let go she would appear like in the dream.

"Kissh…-she slowly hugged him just like a mother does to her child when she's looking for comfort and found out that her fingers were caressing his hair trying to give him some assurance that she was with him and wouldn't let go – It's ok. I'm here …..it was just a bad dream just it."

"Ichigo's POV"

Why am I doing this? Why am I comforting him?

Why…………

Maybe

Just maybe…………….

I….I..

I love him.

"You're POV"

Kissh managed to calm himself. He looked up and saw his kitten looking at him in the most beautiful way. Her eyes filled with joy, worry and something he never saw….. love.

He leaned up and pressed his lips very lightly against hers.

Ichigo didn't tough on what she was doing she just leaned and deepened the kiss to Kissh must surprise and delight. They stood like that for about one minute when Kissh was the one to stop the kiss.

"I think that now I can go. I'm sure you ok. Ne? Koneko-chan."

He gave one adorable smile and was just turning when felt a light grip on his pulse.

"hm…..?"

"Can you stay here with me?"

"Anything for my kitten."

Kissh was lying on her bed one arm around his kitten's waist wile her arm was around his neck.

"Kitten?"

"hum…?"

"I love you"

"Me too." Just after she said both felt asleep knowing that what had brought them together was just a bad deam.

End

Me:Soooooooo wathch think?

Kissh:I…I got to sleep with my kitten? I LOVE YOU (jump's on me)

Me: me 2 but you should jump on Ichigo…

Thanks for all ho had that patience to read this fic. And a piece of cake for xXxdaisukexXx and Kishy-kun's Kitty Kat for the first two reviews!!!

kisses


End file.
